


My Lord Leo's Hotter Than Your Prince Takumi

by vivelatinarv



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comedy, Gen, This fic was created before "Nohrian Scum" became a locally accepted term, borderline mature-rating warning for that one scene, pre localization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelatinarv/pseuds/vivelatinarv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My Lord Leo is much more attractive than your little prince, my dear,” Niles said, crossing his arms. He smirked at the sight of the girl biting her lip. “Take a look at him in his armor.  His thick, dark armor, fitted so perfectly on his body, showing off his slim figure, his voluptuous hips...”  Prompt by not-inigo@tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lord Leo's Hotter Than Your Prince Takumi

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on fanfiction.net and tumblr

“At least my lord doesn't have pineapple hair.”

“Excuse me?!” Oboro yelled at Niles, thoroughly frustrated at the thief's words. “How dare you imply that one of you Nohrians could possibly be better than Lord Takumi?!”

Niles chuckled. The sight of the flustered Hoshidan girl before him amused him. Aware of the girl's lingering crush on the younger prince of her kingdom, he decided to play with her, see how much she could take.

“My Lord Leo is much more attractive than your little prince, my dear,” Niles said, crossing his arms. He smirked at the sight of the girl biting her lip. “Take a look at him in his armor. His thick, dark armor, fitted so perfectly on his body, showing off his slim figure, his voluptuous hips...”

Oboro gritted her teeth.

“At least Lord Takumi doesn't walk into meetings with his clothes inside out!” Oboro retorted. It had always ticked her off, how the Nohrian prince could walk into important meetings with his head held high, arms crossed elegantly behind his back, appearance perfect except for his lopsided robe.

Niles laughed loudly at the girl's response.

“That's true, I suppose. My lord does have some very quirky aspects.” Niles began to slowly walk towards Oboro. “But Lord Leo's more elegant, more poised than your Prince Takumi. With his silky golden hair, his deep bewitching voice...”

Oboro's heart rate increased with every step Niles took towards her.

“...his pretty little face...”

Oboro swallowed hard.

“...his luscious, umber eyes...”

Niles placed a hand on her chin and lifted her head up, forcing her to look into his eye.

“...his magical fingers.”

“D-don't mess with me, you dirty Nohrian!” Oboro yelled, enraged by Niles's antics.

“Admit Lord Leo's sexier than Prince Takumi.”

“Excuse me?!” Oboro yelled.

Niles's smirk turned into a full out devilish grin. He brought his face much closer to Oboro's. He moved to whisper right into her ear.

“Admit it. Tell me right here that Prince Takumi isn't as alluring, as attracting, as Lord Leo is,” Niles said.

Oboro's eyes were wide with rage, her face burning.

“And what if I don't?!” Oboro yelled.

Niles giggled into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Then I'll tell Prince Takumi of your little crush on him~” Niles said sadistically.

“Eh?!” Oboro cried. A deep blush made it's way onto Oboro's face.

Niles adored the sight of her, so cute yet so mortified.

She jolted away from Niles, but before she could back away even further the thief grabbed onto her arm, holding her in place.

“So what are you going to do? Admit Lord Leo's more seducing than Prince Takumi, or...” Niles brought his lips to the girl's ear once more. “No, Prince Takumi's shot you right through the heart, hasn't he?”

Oboro clenched her eyes shut.

“Tell me you love him.”

Her face blazed with embarrassment.

“Tell me how much you want to touch him, to kiss his lips and have him all to yourself...”

Oboro almost couldn't breathe.

“...how much you wanna strip him naked, screw him till he can't take it any-”

“Stop it!” Oboro cried out, unable to take Niles's teasing for another second.

“Stop what?” Niles asked with a smirk.

“Stop saying things about my, my, about Prince Takumi!”

“Then tell me Lord Leo's hotter than him.”

“No!”

“...Fine,” Niles let out with a smirk. He turned tail on Oboro and ran down the hall.

Oboro was confused, until she remembered...

_“Then I'll tell Prince Takumi of your little crush on him~”_

Niles was running towards Takumi's bedroom.

Oboro sprinted after Niles, desperate to catch up to him before he could tell the Prince of her feelings for him.

“NILES!” Oboro yelled.

Eventually, Niles reached the entrance of Takumi's bedchamber. He silently slid the door open by about an inch, peering inside to see if-

Niles froze.

“Niles, don't you dare-” Oboro paused when she saw Niles peering into Takumi's room with wide eyes.

“Niles?” Oboro asked him. “Is something wrong?” When he didn't respond, she ran up to where he stood, ducked below Niles and looked inside her Lord's room to see what had Niles so caught up-

She froze at the sight inside.

It was Prince Takumi pressed up against the wall by Prince Leo, Takumi's wrists held up and over his head by Leo's strong grip. His cheeks were flushed, his lips enraptured as the Nohrian prince locked him in a deep and passionate kiss. Leo brought his thigh up between Takumi's legs and pressed against him, causing Takumi to let out a loud moan.

Oboro let out a loud squeak. Her eyes widened and she clasped her hands against her mouth.

It was too late however. Upon the sudden squeak, the Princes snapped out of their trance and snapped their heads to the door, their eyes wide.

Niles slid Takumi's door open enough for him and Oboro to be seen. Oboro, Leo, and Takumi stared at each other with widened eyes while Niles looked on with a slightly lidded eye and a sly smirk.

“Lord Leo, I didn't expect to see you here like this,” Niles said. He turned to face Takumi. “Prince Takumi, I've been meaning to tell you something. Did you know that Oboro here-”

“Niles.”

“Yes, Lord Leo?”

“Get the fuck out.”

“Why of course, Lord Leo. Have fun with Prince Takumi! And do remember to stay safe, don't wanna break that sweet ass Prince Takumi's got there, now do we?”

“GET OUT!”

Niles ran away from the room, chuckling to himself as he sprinted down the hallway. Oboro was left alone standing in front of the two princes. Embarrassed, she blushed and bowed frantically to them.

“I'm so sorry Lord Takumi, P-Prince Leo! I'll leave immediately!” Oboro turned and ran in the same direction Niles ran before. Once she felt she was far enough from Takumi's room, she stopped and stood in the middle of the hall. She clutched over her heart with her hand, and felt the fast rate at which it was beating. She almost felt it stop entirely when she felt Niles's hot breathe on her ear.

“Told ya Lord Leo's sexier~” Niles said with a smirk.

“Niles!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt by not-inigo@tumblr: Oboro and Zero (Niles) bragging about their respective lords to each other, since Oboro has a crush on Takumi and Zero has a crush on Leon (Leo). They start to get into a heated argument about which one is better and then they both walk into a room to see Leon and Takumi making out with each other
> 
> I changed the prompt a bit for the sake of the story, but overall I am very pleased with how this turned out. Thank you not-inigo for letting me use your prompt!


End file.
